Mother's Day
by ashkashbgash
Summary: "Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs... since the payment is pure love."


**Here's a nice short Mother's Day oneshot for you! Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there; **** Keep doing a wonderful job! **

**In addition, I love you Mom! Even though I may not show it all the time, I love you with all my heart and I wouldn't trade you for anything.

* * *

**

"_Being a full-time mother is one of the highest salaried jobs... since the payment is pure love."_

24-year-old Gabriella Bolton grumbled as she slammed the palm of her right hand onto the 'snooze' button of her annoying alarm clock, signifying the beginning of her day. Turning her head to the left and catching a glimpse of her still snoozing husband, she smiled softly and rose from her position on the bed. Rearranging the sheets, she placed a kiss on his cheek and made her way from their bedroom to their daughter's room—just the phrase made Gabriella's heart soar.

_Their daughter._

After only six months of married life, Troy and Gabriella Bolton received the news that Gabriella was expecting their first child. Their reactions were on completely different sides of the spectrum—Gabriella was more hesitant about revealing her pregnancy to her husband, fearful that he wouldn't want anything to do with her or their baby, especially when he was at the peak of his basketball career. Troy, however, was beyond thrilled when his wife told him that she was pregnant, spinning her around in the living room full of glee until he realized that spinning a pregnant woman around who could vomit at anytime wasn't the best idea. Once back on terra firma, Troy showered her with kisses, a permanent grin with the resemblance to a Chesire Cat plastered on his face. He also had no problem declaring that the only two places she was allowed through the duration of her pregnancy were on the couch or in their bedroom. He was more than adamant about the safety of his pregnant wife and unborn child.

Aside from the unadulterated bliss that Troy and Gabriella were experiencing with the shopping and building the nursery—although that was more Troy's doing than Gabriella's- Gabriella was also experiencing major mood swings that proved slightly dangerous for her husband. Between the cuddles and smooches that the two often shared, there were also plenty of the hormonal outbursts of tears and vulgarity, which ended in more tears or uncomfortable nights on the couch for Troy. After each tirade, Gabriella swore up and down that Troy must have hated her and she wouldn't be surprised if he just packed up and left her all by her lonesome; each time, his only response was a laugh, a kiss, and the reassurance that he would never even think about leaving her or his child.

Once all of her fears were put aside, the months dragged on until a fair September day. As Gabriella rested on her living room couch, nine months pregnant and ready to burst, she relished in the day enjoying a marathon of _Sex and the City _and peanut butter and pickle sandwiches. Just as a commercial came on, Gabriella went to go to the bathroom. She sat down, did her business, and walked carefully down the stairs only to have her knees buckle beneath her due to the sharp pain in her stomach. She clutched her midsection and her eyes widened, realizing that she was in labor. She managed to scoot her way to her phone and dial Troy's number with shaky fingers.

"_Hello wife," Troy playfully answered._

"_Troy," Gabriella strained through a choked voice. "Baby- coming… now." Gabriella let out another pained yell as the phone dropped from her hand and onto the ground,_

_Without hesitation, Troy dropped everything at practice, yelling out a quick "my wife's in labor" to his teammates before dashing out of the doors and to the hospital. Thankfully, Gabriella's baby bag was already in his car just in case. Arriving home, he quickly, but carefully, swept his wife into his arms and into their car before making it to the hospital in record time._

From that moment on, Gabriella kicked and cried for more than thirty hours, screaming at everyone in sight but mostly at her husband Troy, whom she threatened with divorce threats and later, death threats if he ever touched her again. He simply laughed and kept kissing her forehead as she grumbled even more. Gabriella continued on her hateful tirade until her doctor finally told her she was dilated enough to get the delivery process going.

No more than three hours later, Gabriella and Troy sat in complete silence as they mulled over the tiny, new addition to their family: Emily Caroline Bolton. Her parents watched her fidget and coo in her mother's arms as they both shed tears at their beautiful creation. Hours later, their friends and family came pouring in, all in awe over the infant. Truthfully, they all were wanting to know one thing- whose eyes she had; Gabriella's soft brown ones or Troy's piercing blue ones. The family gazed on and on, but little Emily refused to budge. Assuming she was asleep, Troy stroked his daughter's face with the back of his fingers that prompted his little angel to open her eyes; thus revealing the blue eyes identical to her father's. Gabriella immediately burst into tears at this discovery while Troy could do nothing but smile profusely.

That was little over a year ago, but the joy hadn't faded from either of them. Gabriella padded her way into the nursery that was painted a soft pastel pink and yellow, she walked over to the crib to find her daughter lying comfortably on her back with her pacifier in her mouth and her hands clenched into tiny fists. Not wanting to disturb her little angel, for a few moments, all she did was stare.

Moments later, unable to resist the urge, Gabriella slowly reached into the crib and picked up her daughter whose face scrunched up at the disturbance. She immediately began rocking her daughter and cooing before the real waterworks began.

"Morning, beautiful." Gabriella murmured, earning a smile from her daughter.

"Ma…" Emily cooed as she buried her face into her mother's neck. Gabriella smiled and kissed the crown of her daughter's head before rubbing it softly. Soon, Emily was back to sleep. Placing her back into her crib, Gabriella jumped as she heard her husband's voice float from the doorway.

"You know, from the moment I saw you, I thought 'that woman is going to be the mother of my kids one day.'" Troy spoke as he made his way over to his wife.

"Even with the spotlight on my absolutely scared face?" Gabriella giggled as she kissed her husband who murmured an 'mm-hmm' in response. "Even as I almost fell off the stage and busted my ass?"

"Even then." He braced his hands on the frame of the crib to peer down at his sleeping daughter. "We make a good team, don't we?"

"We sure do." Gabriella responded softly, still gazing at Emily.

As Troy slid behind his wife and snaked his hands over her growing stomach, which housed their second child for the next five months, Gabriella reveled in just how great her life was. If someone had told her ten years ago, that she was going to be a wife and a mother and not in the medical laboratories at Johns Hopkins, she probably would have laughed in their faces. Now, she wouldn't have traded anything for that. She had the man of her dreams and the perfect child; that was worth more than any job opportunity that crossed her path.


End file.
